Shy Hearts
by Lonely Winter Spirit
Summary: From the first time he looked into her beautiful blue eyes, Jack knew he felt something special towards her. Elsa isn't much of a social person, but somehow, this stupidly adorable boy can make her smile and feel warm. Could this love at first sight? A very close friendship develops, but when will either of them express their true feelings. [Highschool AU. Jelsa.]
1. First Sight

_Winter High School. First day of Junior year._

The day was just starting. First period was just about to begin. She was scared, nervous, all alone.

Elsa shyly hugged in her books to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. She looked down at her shadow and frowned at her slender form, basically shaking in embarrassment and shyness.

She tilted her head just to catch a small glance of her setting. A hundred different faces walking by, and not one recognizable.

She then took a peak at her class schedule. Elsa picked up her head and looked left and right, trying to locate her destination. Too shy to ask for help or directions, she wandered around in confusion.

She couldn't help but feel pathetic. It felt like everyone was staring at her and how lost she looked. Elsa pushed her papers to her chest again and kept her head down, hiding her eyes from the world.

She wore a simple pair of blue jeans that tightly hugged her legs (which she found comfortable) and a lighter blue long-sleeved T-Shirt, along with a pair of black and white shoes. Her hair was kept in a long french braid that rested on her shoulder and hung at her chest.

Each person she walked by seemed to give a quick glance at her as she continued onward. She didn't like attention at all, it made her feel like even more of an outcast.

After wandering the hallways, Elsa finally found her first class. English. Mr. Weselton. Elsa gave a quick smile of relief as she entered the classroom. She blinked her ice blue eyes and rushed her way to the nearest open seat. All the desks were in pairs of two and she found a seat in the back of the room, with no one near it obviously.

Elsa removed her backpack and rested it's strap on the back of her chair. She pulled out her books and placed them on the desk in from of her as she sat down, clasping her hands together and resting them on her lap.

After a few minutes, the bell rang and that meant passing period was over and it was time for class to start.

Elsa picked up her head and looked to the front of the room, relieved that everyone had their eyes on the teacher and not her. _  
_

She then relaxed her body and crossed her legs. The teacher Mr. Weselton, stood at the front of the room with a sly smirk on his face.

"Welcome to English Honors everyone. I hope this year here at Winter High isn't a living hell. You shall address me as Mr. Weselton. Not Weaselton." He loudly clapped his palms together. "Before we start, lets get into our assigned seats!"

Elsa's eyes widened at that one statement. Assigned seats meant she had to sit with someone. _  
_

Everyone in the classroom of up and lined up on one side of the room as Mr. Weselton started calling out names and pointed at the tables. Elsa stood at the very end of the line, hoping that she would end up alone, or at least someone who seemed friendly.

"Rapunzel F. Eugene R." The instructor continued calling out. "Hiccup V. Astrid H."

Soon he was down to the last row of desks. There were only a few students left without seats, Elsa one of them. Mr. Weselton finally made his way to the final table and called the last name- _Elsa W._

Elsa looked up and quietly made her way to her assigned seat. It seemed like she was lucky and got her wish. She was in the back of the room with no desk partner. She sighed in relief and returned her items to her desk.

Mr. Weselton then made his way back to the front of the classroom and clapped his hands again. "Okay now that that's settled, lets-" He started but was interrupted as a young man bursting into the room.

Everyone, including Elsa looked at the boy. He smiled and looked at the teacher. "Sorry I'm late."

He raised an eyebrow at the boy and sarcastically spoke. "First day of school and you're late... What a good way to start the year..."

Elsa watched him in awe. He didn't seem to be nervous or afraid. She didn't know why, but her cheeks reddened just by looking at his warm smile. Not to mention his deviously good looks.

The boy quickly turned his head and unintentionally met eyes with Elsa. His bright smile faded and his mouth slightly fell open.

"Name?" The teacher mumbled from across the room.

Elsa's breath somehow escaped her that moment as she looked straight at him. He also had welcoming eyes and nice brown hair, which was sloppily styled but looked really cute. He wore a dark blue hoodie and black jeans, along with matching shoes.

Elsa was so lost in his eyes she didn't even realize he was staring back at her.

He was too lost in her. She had the most gorgeous face he had ever seen. She had amazingly big blue eyes and red rosy lips. Also, she had flawless pale skin, beautiful platinum blonde hair, and a delicious scent that he could smell all the way from where he stood.

Their first sight eye contact felt to have lasted hours, but was really only less than 5 seconds.

Elsa was the first to come out of the trance. Immediately after noticing he was looking back at her, she quickly dug her face at her papers. Her cheeks glowed red and she squeezed her hands into fists in embarrassment.

After the girl in the corner looked away, he came back to the sound of the instructor. "Oh my name? Uh Jackson Overland." He quickly glanced back the the girl and caught her sneaking a peak at him again. Though she instantly returned back as he moved his eyes.

"Jackson. Jackson. Jackson." Mr. Weselton repeated as he scouted his clipboard. "Oh, here. Jackson O. Your seat is over there, next to Miss. Winters." He pointed to the back at Elsa.

Elsa eyes widened and she bit her lip in secrecy. She kept her head down, but she could hear it all. This 'Jackson' was gonna sit next to her. _  
_

Jack raised an eyebrow at the teacher but then smiled and made his way to his new desk partner. _"Miss. Winters huh?"_


	2. Flawless Smile

_First period. English._

Elsa's body tensed as she felt her new desk partner approach the seat next to her. She kept her head down and bit her lip in secrecy.

She lightly flinched as she felt him accidentally bump shoulders with her. She was too afraid to lift her head, but through her ears she heard him whisper a _"sorry"_ to her. She felt like she was being so rude by ignoring him like that but how could she look at him and that warming smile.

Little did she know that Jack touched her on purpose, trying to her her attention. He raised an eyebrow the girl who concealed herself with her arms and sat right next to him.

Mr. Weselton continued speaking and giving his introduction at the front of the classroom while they remained at the very back. Jack decided to ignore him and take this as a chance to get to know this girl.

Elsa could somehow feel his blue eyes looking at her. She tightened her face, trying her best to ignore the discomfort and only focus on the sound of the teacher's voice.

Jack took a peek at the papers that rested under her arms. One of them wrote E. Winters. He smiled and admired the long braid sitting on her shoulder.

Mr. Weselton grunted and raised his voice. "You at the back. Head up..."

Elsa knew he was talking to her. She squinted her eyes and took a small inhale as she lifted her head from her arms. She continued to try her best and keep her eyes on the teacher and not on Jackson.

From the corner of her eye, she could see him glance over her at every other second. _  
_

Just once, she accidentally glanced back and made the mistake of looking into his eyes again.

Before she could turn her head away in embarrassment, Jack smiled at her and said "Hi."

His friendly voice caught her by surprise. Despite being shy, Elsa managed to whisper back. "Hi." Her voice was so soft he could barely hear it, but it was enough to brighten his smile.

Elsa tried her best to fight her smile as she looked at his friendly face. He was so stupidly adorable it was uncomfortable, yet pleasing. Now that she was looking at him face-to-face, he could definitely see that she was beautiful.

"So Miss. Winters, you wouldn't happen to have a pencil I could borrow?" He asked with a deep raspy voice along with a smirk across his lips.

Elsa's cheeks reddened at the name Miss. Winters. She nodded her head and handed out the pencil she was using. Without breaking his smirk, Jack lifted his hand and reached out to Elsa's. His hand touched hers as he took the pencil from her, causing Elsa to silently gasp at his contact.

He looked back at her flawless face. "Thanks. I'll give it back by the end of class."

Elsa finally gave in and allowed herself to smile back. "Keep it." She lightly breathed, still barely loud enough to hear.

He then gave her a thank you smile and dipped his head down to his paper. A few seconds later he was staring at her again, waiting for her to react. Elsa shyly turned her head again and met eyes with him.

Jack scooted his paper to her arm, implying her to read it. She looked down at the page and on the lower corner wrote:

_-So do I just call you Miss. Winters or can I get your name?-_

Elsa reread the note multiple times and then looked back at him with sad eyes.

Jack's smirk faded into a small smile. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?" He whispered so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"I already know you name." Elsa softly giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

This moment, it was Jack who blushed. That was the first time he had actually heard her voice. It was soft, innocent, and beautiful. Not to mention he thought her little giggle was adorable.

He shook off the unfamiliar feeling and leaned closer to her. "And how would you know that?"

Elsa squinted her eyes, trying to conceal her giggles. She pointed her other hand to the upper right corner of his paper. It wrote -_Jack Overland-_

He looked at where she was pointing with a confused look on his face and then chuckled. "Heh, touchè." He grinned.

The two continued to make small talk throughout the whole class period. After each sentence he got her to open up to him just a little more. He would get her to show her flawless smile, cute giggle, and even willingly looked back at him. Though there was still something he couldn't get. Her name...

Eventually, the bell rang and that meant class was over. Everyone, including Jack and Elsa gathered their belongings and got up to leave.

"I'll catch you later Winters. Thanks for the pencil." Jack playfully laughed and turned around. Before he could take a step, the sound of Elsa's soft voice stopped him.

"Jack wait." Elsa called. She handed him a small piece of paper that was folded multiple times. Before he even got the chance to respond, she quickly rushed passed him and exited the room.

He looked back at the note and unfolded it. A warm grin formed on his lips and his head turned back out the door.

_-My name is Elsa.-_

He smiled as he watched her gracefully walk down the hallway and she even glanced back at him with her pretty eyes and smile.

_"Elsa..."_


	3. New Feelings

_Second period. Elsa._

Elsa sat up straight, trying her best to pay attention. All she could think about was Jack and his stupidly cute smile and friendly face. She hated it, but she also liked it for some reason.

Just thinking about his adorable face made her stomach weak.

She lifted her right leg over her left, crossing her legs and swaying her ankle around, trying to keep herself occupied. _  
_

_"Miss Winters."_ Elsa silently giggled at the memory of his calm voice. She normally didn't enjoy eye contact at all, but when Jack looked into hers with his blue eyes, it was enough to make her chest panic.

Her pale cheeks remained blush pink for basically the entire class period, and her rosy lips remained in a small smile.

_"Jack..."_

* * *

_Second period. Jack._

He couldn't lose the feeling of being around her, even when she wasn't here next to him. Just the memory of her made her made his chest pulsate at a faster pace. What was this effect she had on him?

Jack sat at his desk with his cheeks leaning on his fist, unable to concentrate. His blue orbs eyed the clock at the corner of the room, watching it slowly tick.

He sighed in boredom and reach into his pocket. He pulled out a small crumbled piece of paper and unfolded it. The very same piece of paper she had given him.

_"Elsa..." _He mumbled to himself. His cheeks reddened at such a pretty name. Her name.

His mind started to stray. He could remember her soft, adorable giggle and the way her blue eyes sparkled. A shy smile unconsciously crept onto his lips as he blankly stared at her name, repeating it over and over in his head.

He could remember her gentle voice calling his name. _"Jack wait." _Also the feeling when she held his hand and slipped her note into it.

A small blush reformed on his pale cheeks.

Jack uncomfortably shifted in his seat, eager to find out if he had any other classes with her. He reread her name one last time and tucked it into his wallet, securing it in a safe place.

He didn't know why, but just only after 90 minutes of sitting next to Elsa Winters, he wanted to be with her at any chance there was.

And to make her his.


	4. Shy Hearts

**Let's just get this out of the way so I don't have to keep saying it at the end of every chapter. This entire story is and will be very clichè and cheesy. Yet also really cute, as do most of the reviews say! :P**

* * *

_Eighth period._

Jack buried his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders as he made his way to his final class. All day she had invaded his thoughts, and yet he hadn't been with her since the first period.

The realization of only having one class session with her made his heart sink. But at least that meant there was one good thing to look forward to in the morning.

Jack searched through his pockets, looking for his class schedule. Out of them, he fished out a crumbled piece of paper and unfolded it.

_"8th period. History." _He vaguely read. _"The most boring class and my worst subject. Great..." _He sighed to himself and crumbled the page back into his pocket.

Upon approaching the doorway, he was pleasantly surprised by a particular person sitting in the corner of the room with her eyes glued to her books. It didn't take long at all to recognize the bleach blonde braid and the alluring scent she wore. Jack's smile awoke as he quietly approached her.

While in the middle of reading her book, Elsa was disturbed but a familiar smooth, friendly voice. "Hi stranger."

She turned her head and looked up, only to see Jack standing right next to her with that same smile on his face again.

An instinctive smile crept onto her lips at the sight of him. "Jack?" She whispered looking at the adorable blue kindness that was Jack Overland.

He smiled at the swift sound of her voice saying his name. "Hi." He quietly replied, using a deep voice. "Mind if I sit?"

Elsa blinked twice and a small blush reddened her cheeks. Out of all the available seats, he wanted to sit with her. She responded only with a smile, which Jack took as a yes.

Jack smiled and nodded.

As he took the seat next to her, his shoulder playfully bumped into hers again, trying to get her attention. This time it worked. She looked back at him and shyly grinned.

It was official. He loved making her smile.

Jack leaned closer to her. "I think Elsa is a pretty name." He whispered, going back to where they left at morning.

Elsa looked down swallowed her throat. A heavy blush took over her face. Just the way he said her name made her feel special for some reason. "Thank you." She timidly giggled and rolled her head.

She desperately tried to fight the feeling he was giving her. It felt like her heart was pounding so loud she was afraid he could hear it. Nervously, she looked up again, only to be surprised by how close he was. Their faces were right in front of each other at a very close range.

Jack back away, realizing how awkward this might have looked and cleared his throat, "Uh, so Elsa, how was your first day at Winter High?"

"It- It was nice." Elsa quietly replied, rubbing her upper arms, also aware that it looked like she was about to kiss him. "How was yours Jack?"

Jack smiled again, noticing she was getting more comfortable with him. "It was okay I guess. The highlight of my day was meeting you." He chucked, still facing her, but at a safer distance. Elsa raised an eyebrow for a second, but then looked at him with hopeful eyes and a lovely smile.

The warmth in her body grew just by his words alone and his smile triggered her emotions. Her eyes glanced away from him to the room, checking if anyone was watching them.

She looked back at her new friend, with a shy expression on her face, "And you were _mine_." She softly breathed, glancing back and forth to her book and to Jack's eyes.

Jack traded expressions with her, their matching blue eyes gazed at each other. She was so beautiful in every way, his face reddened just by looking at her. He opened his mouth to say another thing but was interrupted by their teacher, Ms. Gothel, who had finally caught them off task.

"You two in the back. Pay attention." She scolded, sounding irritated.

Jack turned forward at her and widely blinked his eyes. He then looked back at Elsa, she looked a little scared, ashamed, and sad. As cute as she looked, he didn't like it when she felt like that. In his heart, it told him to never let her feel that again.

The remainder of the class period was quiet. Every now and then, Jack would turn his head, glancing at her and smiling, and she would smile back.

Elsa knew it now, she didn't know how or why, but she was certain. He was her desire.

And to Jack, she was his.


	5. Private Tutor

_Eighth period. History. Weeks later..._

Jack stretched his arms and and let a slow, relaxing yawn escape his breath. He blinked his eyes a few times and then lowered his head down onto the desk, using his arms as a pillow. He faced left so his eyes pointed at Elsa. She was looking down, reading her book in silence. The way she was so simple yet amazing astonished him.

Elsa looked away from her book and raised an eyebrow at Jack. "It's kinda hard to read when you're staring at me like that Jack." She giggled, covering her mouth with her hands as she always did.

He smiled and lifted his head, "But it's kinda hard to not to stare." He replied, smirking.

Elsa blushed and responded with another giggle. She rolled her eyes and returned to her book, faking to read it but really watching him from the corner of her eyes.

Jack smiled and lowered his head again, his eyes still watching her.

Their history teacher, Ms. Gothel, walked to the center of the room with a stack of papers in her arms. She stuck her hip out and spoke, "Everybody, here are last class's test results. Most of you won't be very pleased with your grades..." She announced, sounding uninterested.

She continued walking around the classroom handing out papers to their rightful owners. Eventually she made her way to the back, where Jack and Elsa sat.

Noticing Jack with his head down. she slapped the hard edge of the desk with her papers, making a loud smack. The sudden shock struck his ears, instantly popping his head up.

"Mr. Overland there will be no sleeping in class." She scolded. There was no life in her voice. Ms. Gothel then placed his test paper in front of him. "Very disappointing." She added, her tone full of disgust.

Jack gulped his throat and obligingly nodded his head. In front of him sat his test with a big _D-_ written in red permanent marker. He frowned at his bad grade and turned to Elsa, who was trying to give him a hopeful smile.

Jack smile back and ran his hand through his brown hair, "Elsa, It's kinda hard to feel bad about myself when you're staring at me like that." He chuckled.

Elsa playfully scooted closer to him and brightened her smile. "But it's kinda hard not to stare." She giggled. Jack jokingly squinted his eyes at her and tilted his head back down to his paper.

"At least you tired your best." She meaningfully added.

Her sweet voice and friendly attitude was one of the many things he liked about so much. And there was a lot of things he liked about her.

Ms. Gothel made her way back to the them, causing Jack to cringe and stiffen in his seat, trying not to make eye contact. She placed Elsa's test results in front of her and nodded her head.

Jack let out a long exhale of relief once the puffy hair lady left, making Elsa laugh. He looked over at her paper- she got an A-. Beauty and brains, she was the perfect and complete package. His heart craved her even more than it already did. Ever since the first time he saw her, he she had taken his heart, but he could get himself to let her know.

_If only he knew that she felt the same..._

Jack looked up back to her flawless face, "Well, apparently my best isn't good enough." He jokingly sighed.

Elsa gave him that hopeful smile again, "Jack, I'm sure if you study or maybe get a tutor you'll do better. You know, if you could ever stop staring at other people with that dumb face." She giggled, covering her mouth with her hands again.

"Hey, my face is only dumb Mondays through Wednesdays!" He laughed, faking hurt. "But a tutor does sound nice." He continued, grinning.

"Really?Cause I think I can get Rapunzel to tutor you. Or maybe-"

"Or maybe you could be my private tutor?" He interrupted, smirking and unconsciously leaning closer. Elsa paused and hesitated.

"Please Elsa?" He begged using puppy dog eyes. Elsa smiled, how could she say no to him? She couldn't say no even if she wanted to. It was the thought of being alone with Jack that scared her. The idea sounded good sounded right, but it also brought her knees weak.

"Yes, okay." She giggled, squinting her eyes and holding herself back from blushing.

"Cool. Where do you wanna meet?" He casually asked. He wanted a tutor, but really, his intention was just to spend more time with her.

Elsa looked away, trying to hide her smile. "Um, we can go to my house if you'd like?" She shyly asked without looking at him. She slowly glanced back at him once her emotions calmed down. He was staring at her again, waiting to see her face.

"Sounds great."


	6. Alone Time

_After class..._

Elsa hugged her books into her chest and looked down, trying to hide her smile as Jack walked beside her, making that stupid face she found so adorable. Every time she lifted her head to catch a glimpse, it seemed like he was getting closer and closer to her.

Jack soon got close enough and playfully bumped shoulders with her just as he usually did. "So now that you're my tutor, should I go back to calling you Ms. Winters again?" He jokingly asked with his signature smirk.

Elsa looked up again and smirked back, "Only if I can call you Mr. Overland." She giggled, knowing he didn't like being called that.

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at her, "Elsa is it..." He chuckled, running his hand through his slick brown hair. They both walked at a slow, steady pace as they made their way to her house.

Jack dug his hands in the pocket of this blue hoodie and kept his eyes on her, not paying attention to where he was walking. He always thought she was beautiful, and the light of the sun shining on her gorgeous blonde hair and cute face just amplified her it.

After obscurely drooling over her for a minute, he shook off the feelings and shyly grinned.

"Do you live far away?" He asked.

Elsa readjusted the hold on her chest. "No, not really." She shyly responded.

Jack smiled and continued. "Do I get to meet your parents?"

She gave him sort of a look and giggled. "They're on a long business trip to Norway right now, so it's just me and Anna for a while."

"Alright, have you ever tutored anyone before?"

"No, you're my first."

"Hmm okay, what's your favorite color?"

Elsa joyfully squinted her eyes and tilted her head at him. "Why so many questions Mr. Overland?" She softly giggled and hugged her books tighter.

Jack looked into her bright blue orbs and blushed a bit, realizing he was being too obvious. "I... I just like to get to know my tutors Ms. Winters." He laughed, trying to play if off.

She loved his laugh. It could always fill the darkest situation with hope. But she was also annoyed by how it could make her instantly melt and make her legs weak.

"So you've had other tutors before?"

He l chuckled at himself and timidly looked at the ground were they walked. "Nope, and I'm glad you're my first."

Elsa smiled and turned away, trying to hide it. She remained quiet for a few seconds, then looked back at his friendly face and smiled. "Blue." She softly murmured. It was quiet, but enough for him to hear.

Jack brightened his smile. "Blue is my favorite color too." Elsa's body grew warm and her cheeks glowed pink.

"Okay Jack, my turn. Favorite snack?"

He jokingly sighed and lowered his head, still watching her hug herself, "Don't laugh at me on this one, but I love chocolate."

Elsa looked at him kinda of surprised but then allowed him to see her smile. They had so much in common, she felt like she wanted to jump into his arms and have him hold her forever.

Just by looking at the expression on her beautiful face he could assume that it was her favorite as well. Elsa nodded her head and they both slyly stared at each other, loving each others company.

Jack breathed and shook his head. "My turn. What's your greatest fear?"

Elsa's mouth dropped open, a little surprised. She looked at Jack and saw the regret on his face. Before he could apologize and take it back, she smiled and stopped, causing him to stop as well. She felt safe with him and knew she could trust him, she knew he would never use something like that to hurt her or use against her.

He closely stood in front of her, watching her chest slowly breath in and out. "Elsa I-" Jack started but couldn't finish. He felt bad for asking such a personal question that was probably uncomfortable for her to talk about.

"It's okay Jack, I trust you." She looked up and lovingly smiled at him. "Ever since I was little, my biggest fear was hurting and losing the ones I love. My sister once almost died because of me, and it's haunted me ever since."

Jack looked at her with apologetic eyes but still with a hopeful smile. "My biggest fear is losing sight of my loved ones and becoming invisible to them."

They exchanged heartfelt smiles at one another and started walking again. Soon they arrived to her house. It was amazing, her house was so big it looked like a castle. Upon entry, they were greeted by Anna, who basically squealed at the sight of her bringing a him home.

Elsa could tell what she was thinking, "Um Anna, I'm going to be tutoring Jack here for a while." She explained as Jack took a seat at the couch, still in awe at the place.

Anna was still giving her that look as if she knew there was something else. "Okay, well I'm gonna go. I have this thing with Kristoff so you two enjoy it here. All alone, just the two of you, here by yourselves, with no one to bother you, and I'll be gone, out of your hair, in a far away distance while you two stay here, only with each other..."

Elsa blushing frowned, knowing what her sister was trying to do. "Good-bye Anna."

The auburn hair girl snickered to herself and opened the front door, "Okie dokie, I'll just be on my way now. Bye Jack."

Jack smirked and waved back. She then left the house, though they could still hear her giggling from outside.

Elsa approached the couch and took a seat beside him, leaving a whole cushion in between them for their stuff. "Sorry about her, you know how she's like that."

Jack laughed a bit and scooted a little closer. "It's cool, so shall we start Ms. Winters?"

Elsa let out a small giggle and nodded her head as she placed their book and items in between them. She then scooted closer and faced his direction.

"Okay, world history, chapter one."

* * *

Throughout about an hour, Elsa and Jack sat there with one another. Whenever she would read to him, Jack would stare at her and listen to the sound of her soft voice. And when he read, she would secretly do the same. Sometimes they would get off topic and talk about something else, but Elsa would snap him back into focus.

Stretching his arms, Jack collapsed on his side. "I think that's enough History for today. I don't think my brain can take much more."

Elsa merrily laughed at him and nodded her head. She closed their books and placed them on the stand near them.

Jack picked himself back up and made eye contact with her. "I...I... uh probably should get going now." He quietly mumbled.

Elsa blinked her eyes a few times and then looked down at her hands. She'd enjoyed being with him so much, she wanted it to last forever. A blush formed on her cheeks. "Anna's still not back yet and I don't wanna be alone. W-would you mind keeping me company until then Jack?" She shyly requested, still looking down in shame.

Her words made him smile. "It would be an honor." He chuckled.

Elsa lifted her head and smiled back. "Thank you." She softly blushed.

Jack scooted one cushion up, erasing the gap in between them. "What do you wanna do in the meantime?" He happily asked, making that adorable face again.

She laughed. "We could watch a movie?" She suggested. Jack nodded his head with a grin, still not breaking eye contact.

As they watched, they sat so close their shoulders basically leaned on each other. They remained quiet for most of the time, but nothing ever felt so right. After another half hour passed, it started to get late and Elsa grew tired.

Her eyes repeatedly closed for a few seconds and then slowly opened, trying to stay awake. Eventually she silently fell asleep, her head fell and leaned on Jack, resting between his shoulder and neck.

Jack looked down at her and smiled. Her embrace didn't bother him at all. She was just as beautiful when she slept. He could feel her peacefully breath as she slept in silence. Her body was warm, and her breathing tickled a bit.

Soon, he too began to grow weary. Jack gently rested his cheek against her head and joined her in slumber with a shy smile on his lips.

* * *

Anna finally reentered the house, only to find them close together in embrace, though she already knew something like that would happen.

She crept to them on her toes, making sure to remain as quiet as possible.

_"That is so cute!"_ She squealed to herself. Her eyes watched them with joy, happy to see her sister in love. Noticing Elsa's cell phone next to her, she picked it up and sneakily took a picture of them.

"You can thank me for this in the morning Elsa." She whispered to herself as she set the phone down to it's original spot. However, the small sound was enough to wake Jack up. He lifted his head and repeatedly blinked his eyes. Looking forward, he noticed Anna standing there with a big smile on her face, trying to hold back her giggles.

"Oh, hey Anna." He whispered. He gently and carefully moved and lowered Elsa down onto the couch. He admired her cute face as she peacefully slept and smiled.

"How did the 'tutoring' go Jack?" She giggled, excitedly looking at him with her turquoise eyes. Jack raised an eyebrow as she used her fingers as air quotes around the word 'tutoring'. "Uh, it was good. Elsa really knows her stuff."

Anna held her hands together at her chest. "You two make a great couple." She whispered, louder than she should be.

Jack froze at that statement with a blush but then just grinned. "I better get going, I'll see you later. Tell Elsa I said goodnight."

Anna eagerly nodded her head and waved good-bye as he left through the main door with a smirk on her face.

_"He so totally loves her..."_

* * *

**I'm just laughing at what I did with Anna. She's like the meddling person who tries to get them together. I don't know if it's funny or stupid so please let me know. And yeah, the cheesy levels are off the charts! I hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! They really make my day!**


	7. A New Memory

_Early next morning. Elsa._

Elsa slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself sleeping on the living room couch under a mountain of blankets. She pulled her head up and rubbed her eyes, a small silent yawn left her lips as she pulled the sheets away.

"Jack?" She softly called, looking to her side, expecting to see a familiar heart warming smile and comforting eyes. All she could think about was him and being close in his warmth. But he wasn't there.

Elsa paused. Out of everyone, he was the first person she could think about. The first thing to come across her mind immediately after opening her eyes. She looked down at her hands and held them together.

A small blush crept onto her pale cheeks at just the thought of him and his adorable smile. The more she thought of it, the more she missed him and the sound of his voice.

Upon looking down, she found Anna sleeping on the floor beside her, curled up into a ball. Elsa smiled at her sister and got up, sharing a portion of the sheets with her. It was sweet that she decided to stay down there with her.

She quietly giggled at how sloppily Anna slept. Her hair was in a mess and a small dry stream of drool ran down her mouth to her chin.

Noticing her phone on the nearby nightstand, Elsa picked it up and held it in her soft hands. Her eyes squinted at the bright light; it read 5:37 am. She then sighed and collapsed back down onto her back, still with her phone still in her long braid ran past her shoulder and rested on her chest. She tucked herself in, also making sure her sister was comfortable down beside her.

Turning her attention back to her device, Elsa's eyes widened. On her phone, she found a picture of herself sleeping in the arms of none other than Jack, while he did the same.

Her lips frowned in embarrassment as she studied the picture more. It was no doubt that this was Anna's doing.

Soon her frown turned into a small, warm smile.

Jack had his cheek softly against her head and his arms rested at her waist, holding her close and to top it all off, he had that warm smile of his face. Red started to take over her face. Elsa closed her eyes and held her phone to her chest, softly squeezing it with both hands.

She could her heart pounding inside and the warmth surrounding her.

Taking a deep breath, she brought the picture back to her face, staring at it with hope in her eyes and a shy smile on her lips.

A high, perky voice brought her back to reality. "Elsa."

Elsa turned her head and found her sister basically shoving her freckled cheeks at her face. "Hope you enjoyed your sleep, while I slept on the floor." Anna pouted.

Elsa rolled her eyes and sat up. "You didn't have to stay here for me you know."

"I know. So, interesting night yesterday was huh?" Anna sarcastically giggled, changing the subject and raising an eyebrow.

Looking away to hide her blush, Elsa held her breath, giving no response. She knew that Anna knew, so there was no point in trying to come up with an excuse.

"It... it was wonderful." She admitted, her pale cheeks glowing.

Anna responded with a smile. "Okay good. And you can thank me for that picture that you love so much now." She smirked, cocking her head to the side, staring at the phone in her hands.

Elsa nervously stared back at her, but then admittedly smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Elsa breathed and relaxed her body, now a little comfortable with her sister invading her privacy. "Anna, was Jack mad when he woke up finding me like that?"

She loudly laughed and scooted closer. "Ha, more the exact opposite. He just tucked you in and then had to go." Elsa brightly grinned and looked back down at her hands, feeling her heart rate increase.

"You two look really cute together." Her sister meaningfully spoke, making her smile a bit.

Elsa then stood up. "I'm gonna go get ready now."

Anna nodded her head and watched as she walked away. "Oh Elsa wait, one more thing." She called. Elsa turned around, waiting for her statement.

"Jack told me to tell you goodnight." She winked.

Elsa nodded her head and turned around, failing to hide her smile as she walked away.

_"She so totally loves him..."_


	8. When Everything Falls

_A couple weeks later..._

Elsa opened her locker and gracefully put her books and binders inside in an orderly fashion, keeping everything nice and organized. She checked her phone, two minutes until next period starts. Her eyes peacefully examined their labels, looking for the right items for the right class.

During her search, she was caught off guard at the sudden feeling of someone approaching her from behind and grabbing her. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her stomach and pulled her close, softly holding her in embrace.

It didn't take long for Elsa to realize who it was. And It was none other than Jack Overland himself, obviously. Elsa then stopped and let out a tiny gasp as his arms held her tighter and his head lower to her shoulder, his hair tickling her neck.

Jack let out a playful chuckle. "Did I ever tell you that you're the best?" He mumbled, inhaling her beautiful scent as his head rested on her.

Elsa, not even bothering to turn around, just smirked. "Yes, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"Well thanks to you, I got a B- on my history exam." He calmly cheer, still holding onto her. "I owe it all to you."

Elsa smiled. "That's wonderful Jack. I'm proud of you." A blush started to form on her face from his long tight hold. She could feel their hold grow warmer and warmer. From the past couple of months, they had gotten close. Really close. Very close. But they way he was acting now was becoming too much for her, she could barely hold back anymore. She loved him. But no matter how many times her sister encouraged her to tell him, she could open up. Her shy, fragile heart afraid of rejection and losing him.

"I can't thank you enough." He grinned, rubbing his cheek onto her shoulder.

"I think this nice hug is a great thank you gift enough, Jack." She nervously giggled, biting her lip in secrecy.

"Is it?"

"Yes, it very much is."

"Well good. I like hugging you. You're so soft and warm Elsa." His locked arms tightened even more, but still gentle to not hurt her and making Elsa go crazy. She was at least relieved he was holding her from behind where he could see her face, because she was pure blush red. She couldn't even tell if he was doing this on purpose or if he was just this good with thank you hugs.

Though to Jack, he wasn't even aware of how uncomfortably passionate he was being with her. He had loved her all this time and it was almost impossible to control it anymore. He was just stuck in the moment.

"I...I like it when you hug me." Elsa managed to shakily reply. "But class starts in less than a minute, Jack." Her attention went back to her locker, looking her things. It took all her willpower to resist her craving of him.

At her request, she could feel his arms loosen. A quiet sigh of relieve and disappointment left her quivering lips.

Just when her body was about to relax and calm down, he retook his gentle squeeze on her and was back into that very arousing hug. She gasped and he smirked. Every time they touch he felt a spark. Now with this hold, he was loving the feeling of a million heartfelt tingles.

"Wait El, one more thing."

"What is it, Jack? We're gonna be late." She lazily complained. The heat rose to her cheeks again at the little nickname he'd developed for her.

"Are we still on for after school?"

"More tutoring? But you're doing good in class now."

Jack picked up his head from her shoulder and turned towards the distance. "Wait, what's that? I think I hear Ms. Gothel screaming at me with another F- written all over my paper?"

Elsa softly giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Okay yes, after school as usual." She smiled and turned her head to the side, unexpectedly touching cheeks with him. She immediately retracted and intensely blushed. "Can we go now?"

"Okay, but one last thing."

"Now what Jack?" She apathetically moaned.

Jack released one arm from around her body and brought it to his back. "I think you're gonna need this." He then brought it up to her face, waving her English textbook in front of it. Elsa sarcastically smiled at it and took it into her hands. "Thank you. May we go now please?"

Jack then finally released her from his hold, the warmth at this chest already starting to fade at her body's absence. "Don't like my hugs anymore?" He jokingly frowned.

Elsa turned back around to his adorable face and shyly grinned. "I didn't say that." Her delicate voice giggled as she held her book up to her chest. Her body already missing the tight, warmth of his embrace.

"Good cause you're getting another one later."

She timidly looked down to the floor and softly whispered, barely loud enough to hear. "I lo- I'd like that."

She paused and held her breath at what she had said, or what she had almost said. Her heart raced for a second. Slowly, she raised her head to meet his blue eyes.

Jack just gave her that cute smile she enjoyed so much. "Then you better watch out if you ever get me an A."

* * *

_After school..._

On their way to Elsa's house for another "tutoring" session (In which the did barely any actual tutoring in anymore), Jack stopped at they sight of the park. He gave her his signature smile and cocked his head so the side, motioning Elsa to follow.

"Jack, what are you doing?" She called, a little confused as Jack started walking the opposite direction.

"Why don't we just ditch the tutoring for today? I think my B- calls for a celebration." He stopped and replied, watching Elsa's adorable, yet confused face. Only a couple feet away, he stood there. Waiting for her to respond.

"Celebration?"

"More like a day off, but yeah."

Elsa took a step closer and raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

Jack brought his hand to his chin, faking concentration and kindly suggesting, "I was thinking a nice day at the park?"

Elsa couldn't help but smile as she nodded her head and proceeded up to him. It didn't matter that they did. Just as long as he was the one she was with. "That sounds wonderful."

The day was almost perfect. The weather was cool and the sky was bright and awake. Elsa closely remained beside Jack as they walked through the park.

She lightly touched his arm. "Good news, Jack."

"And what's that?" He grinned back.

"My parents are coming back this weekend." She calmly looked down to the ground, but her smile still present and held her hands together.

Jack watched her, secretly wishing that it was his hand she would hold. "Wow, after three weeks. You excited to seem them?"

Elsa turned her head forward and silently nodded, still not making eye contact.

He bumped shoulders with her, getting her attention. "Do I get to meet them?"

She finally revealed her big blue eyes and giggled a bit, then softly smiled and nonchalantly said, "Maybe."

They were at the heart of the park and came across the water fountain. Elsa took a seat on it and Jack followed, taking a seat right beside her.

She looked back down at her water and the little waves on its surface. From it's reflection, she could see him staring at her with that same smile on his face. Attempting and failing to hold herself from smile back, she looked down to her own reflection. It seemed like someone she didn't recognize. Never had she though she could be this happy and this free of fear. And it was all because of Jack.

Jack watched her lean in at the water, studying it with those memorizing eyes. Her long braid of bleach blonde hair hanging past her shoulder and dangling at her soft chest. It seemed like she was glowing in the light of day. A gentle smile remained on his lips. He was getting lost in the moment again.

"Elsa."

She looked back at him with a meaningful grin, waiting for what he had to say.

Not taking an eye away from hers he could feel his heart demanding to break free out of his chest. He couldn't hold back anymore, now was the time to let it go.

"_I lov-_"

He was cut off by Elsa's phone ringing loudly in her pocket. They both paused wide-eyed at the sudden sound. Elsa blinked a few times then looked down. "I'm sorry." A frown crept on his lips as she picked it up.

Jack turned his flushed face away and heavily sighed.

"Anna? Wait slow down... What?" Her facial expression completely changed into horror. "No..."

Noticing this, Jack cautiously leaned closer. "Elsa?" He could see the tears forming in her eyes and her voice beginning to panic. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Elsa hung up her phone and got up. Her hands were shaking and her breathing rapidly accelerated. "I'm sorry Jack. I... I have to go."

Jack got up and held onto her arm before she could walk away. "Wait Elsa. What happened?"

A tear ran down her cheek as she shook her head. "_Please_ Jack." She desperately whimpered, trying to avoid eye contact.

"But wait." He pleaded, shocked by how he could feel her arm trembling.

"Please don't follow." She cried and pulled away from his hold. Not giving one last glance, she ran away.

Jack stood there, completely confused and a little afraid of what just happened. His eyes almost watering themselves and his mouth slightly fell open with his heavy breathing. _What happened?_

* * *

Regretfully, he decided to do as told and didn't follow. Though, that probably wasn't the right move. On the next day of school she wasn't there at all. He tried calling and left a hundred text messages, but no reply or anything. After school, he went to her house but no one answered the door. Something had happened and it was killing him.

_"I should of gone after her. I shouldn't have let her go."_

The day after that, still no Elsa. Again, she wasn't at school. During the classes he had with her, he sat there staring at the empty seat beside him. During the classes he didn't have her in, she was still all he could think about and how hurt she was the last time he saw her. He called her again, for the millionth time. But still no answer.

This was like his greatest fear. He was losing her and becoming _invisible. __"Please Elsa, talk to me. Just let me in."_

After class, he tried her house again. He softly knocked on the door, using a steady rhythm of thumps.

*****Bum...Bum... duh, duh, Bum...*****

Surprisingly, someone answered. The door slowly opened a peak, revealing a sad pair of blue eyes. They looked at him, like they were wounded and defenseless.

Already knowing who it was, Jack softly called her name, "Anna?"

Anna opened the door the rest of the way and tried to fake a smile. "Hi Jack." She sniffled. It looked like she'd been crying a lot. That was a rare sight for someone as happy and perky as she was.

He looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

She looked down and shook her head. "No, not really."

Jack took a step closer, trying to comfort her. The thing that hurt Elsa was clearly affecting her too. "Can you tell me what happened?"

The younger sister looked up at him, struggling to form words. "She didn't tell you, didn't she?" Jack looked away for a second and shook his head.

Trying her best to stay strong, Anna took a deep breath and told him it straight forward. "They never came back. Our parents passed away." The heavy tears started to reform on her eyes and down her freckled cheeks.

Jack's eyes widened and his breath gasped in shock. He was completely stunned and didn't know what to say or do. They both stood there for a minute in silence. He knew it was hard enough for her to say let, so he didn't want her to say any more.

"I'm sorry." He softly whispered, swallowing hard. Understanding her pain, he pulled her into a delicate, comforting hug and let her sob into his arms for a minute.

Anna pulled away and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, but you should go help Elsa. She needs you."

Jack gently smiled back and nodded his head. "Is she here?"

"No sorry, I don't know where she went."

"I'll find her. Will you be okay here?"

Wrapping her arms around herself, Anna fragility grinned and nodded her head "I'll manage."

* * *

Sitting all alone back at the park's fountain, Elsa looked back into the water and at her reflection. This time, she saw herself. This was the person she recognized. Someone shy, secluded, sad, and full of fear. She let the tears fall into the water and distort her image.

Her heart was dying. This was exactly her greatest fear. She had lost the ones she loved. _Forever._

As she quietly sobbed, her phone started ringing again. Elsa held it in her hands, forcing herself to open her eyes. The caller ID had the name 'Jack' and right below it was a familiar picture. Her favorite picture. Their picture. The one that Anna took of them as they slept. She paused and stared at it in silence. She could remember the warm and happiness of being in Jack's arms and the company of his smile. The memory almost made her smile, but there was to much fear and sorrow drowning her.

She didn't want him to see her like this. Not even his smile could shine light in the darkness that surrounded her heart.

Elsa took one last glance and let the device fall from her hands. She then closed her teary eyes and sat still in mourning silence. The air surrounding her growing colder and colder.

The silence was interrupted by a diligent voice approaching her.

"Elsa."

Elsa looked up and found Jack standing there, slowly reaching his hand out to her. He looked almost as scared as she did. For the first time in forever, his smile and happy face wasn't there.

Jack slowly came closer. The sight of her in tears and so injured like this was heartbreaking. They met eyes as he sympathetically looked at her and took a seat right beside her. He had to hold himself back from crying as well. She was part of his heart and when she cried, he cried.

"Do you wanna be alone?"

Elsa turned her body towards his, holding her hands at her chest and softly whimpered, "No."

Before he could respond, she fell forward to his chest, softly crying. Jack pulled his arms around her back and held her close in a gentle hug. He let her cry in his embrace for several long minutes. He could feel her soft chest rapidly breathing into his and her heart beat faster.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. It was hurting him apart to see her like this. Someone so gentle, so fragile, so beautiful didn't deserve all this pain and misery.

Elsa had no response. Eventually, she stopped crying and grew silent. Jack gently ran his hands up and down her arms, warming and relaxing her. She picked up her head and looked into his eyes, still close in his arms. Their faces close to each other.

"Thank you for being here for me, Jack." She quietly said.

"I'll always be here for you El." He replied. "As long as you'll let me."

"You will?"

Jack finally granted her his smile. "Of course. I'd do anything for you. You're special to me."

Elsa frowned and softly closed her eyes. "I'm not special."

Jack kept his hold at her arms. "Yes you are." She looked down and slowly shook her head.

He then brought his hand to her chin and held her face up to his, deeply looking at her gorgeous blue eyes, still full of tears.

"You have something that no one else could ever have..."

_"My heart._"

Elsa paused and stared at him. Her mouth slightly dropping open. Instead of saying anything, she leaned in and passionately pushed her lips into his. She closed her eyes, expecting him to pull away. But instead, she felt his hands come up to her jaw and softly hold her, making her melt everywhere. He kissed her back and also closed his eyes. Her heart was racing, but not from the fear or sadness. It was from her love. For so long she had wanted this. Wanted him. And from the most unexpected moment, it happened. She was wrong, he could shine light in the darkness around her heart.

Jack pulled her closer as he felt her bring her arms around his neck. He could feel the warmth inside him blossom. He had loved her for so long. Ever since he first laid eyes on her sitting in the back of the classroom with all her adorableness, to the first time he heard her giggle, and throughout their whole friendship. And now, finally, he was kissing her rosy, moist lips, and she was kissing him back.

Their kiss, feeling like an eternity, was full of warmth. Passion. Love. It felt so right.

They finally pulled away, both blushing . Jack looked at her and she was actually smiling. Neither of them said anything. They just sat close, staring and smiling at each other. Jack took her hand into his and enjoyed the her soft, smooth feel. He then looked up to her beautiful eyes and Elsa pulled him into another tight, warm hug.

"Still like my hugs?" Jack chuckled.

"More then ever."

They both closed their eyes again and just simply enjoyed each other, now they the finally had each other. Again, he could feel the softness of her chest pulsate into his.

"Your heart's beating fast." He softly said.

Elsa nuzzled her head into his neck. "Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"

She pressed her skin against his. "Because I love you."

He held her tighter. "That doesn't mean you'll lose me."

"But I could."

"But you _won't_."

Elsa affectionately smiled and finally let it go. _"I **love** you, Jack."_

_"I **love** you, Elsa."_

* * *

**OH MY GOD! IT FINALLY HAPPENED!**

**Thank you so much for reading! I really enjoyed writing this. Especially around the end. Please review!**

**Now I have some news. I don't know if I wanna continue the story of them as a couple or just stop it here. That might depend on your guys opinion if I should or shouldn't. You can tell me that in reviews if you decide. I don't know when I'll make the decision, so until then, the story will be on hiatus so I can focus on other stories. ****So other than that, farewell for now.**


	9. Healing

**Yes, I'm back! I'm so glad many of you liked last chapter! I had a long debate with myself about whether I should stop the story or continue it. But after I looked at the reviews from last chapter and saw all of you like, "_PPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE_ _CONTINUE_ and_ I BEG YOU, THIS IS TOO CUTE!_", I guess this was the right thing to do and that makes me happy. So enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

_Fifth period._

Elsa uncomfortably tugged on her PE uniform, trying to feel less exposed. All it was, was just a tight t-shirt and a pair of really short shorts that covered less than half of her thighs. After several unsuccessful attempts to stretch them out, Elsa just stood there, holding her arms across her chest and keeping her legs close together.

She looked up to the sky, the sun was bright and the air was cool. Could be the perfect day to be outside, but It wasn't.

It had only been a few long days since the most tragic thing in her life happened, and it was still hurting her inside. But there was something, someone who was holding her together and keeping her fragile heart secure, away from the pitch black depths of fear and sorrow.

Jack_... _He and Anna were all that were keeping her from falling apart.

It had also only been a few days since she and Jack finally admitted their deep feelings for each other and finally had each other. Had each other to love.

His smile and warmth of his hugs could somehow make her smile back and feel happy. And when he kissed her, it was like everything bad was gone for a moment and she could just melt in his arms. Every time he did kiss her, (which was often) she couldn't help but kiss him back. Just thinking about it could ease her and help the healing.

Coming back to the present, Elsa briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stood at the back of the group, like a stray and watched coach Calhoun made her loud remarks. Physical Education wasn't exactly her strongest class. She wasn't the athletic type or entirely fond of the uniforms.

As she stood there, she heard someone calling her name. "Psst, Elsa."

Following the sound of the voice, she turned to the left and saw none other than Jack, hiding under the bleachers. Her eyes widened a bit at the sight of him. She could see the smile on his face as he motioned her to come to him.

Elsa looked back at her bickering class and back to Jack. Deciding everyone was pretty distracted by Calhoun's screaming, she silently sneaked under the bleachers where Jack was hiding.

Once face-to-face with him, before she could say anything, Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. Though she was shocked at first, Elsa smiled and wrapped her arms around his back.

She pulled away and cautiously looked around, still holding each other. "Jack, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Jack smirked and tickled her a bit. "Maybe."

"Then why are you here?"

He didn't respond, but she could still be the smile on his face. Elsa just stared at his blue eyes as she felt his hand run up her back, to the back of her head. She then closed her eyes as she felt him lightly push her closer into a warm, passionate kiss. As their lips made contact, she could feel her legs tingle and her heart race. This was the effect he always had on her, an effect she loved so much.

Jack finally pulled away. "I wanted to see you. I needed to see you." He corrected.

Elsa smiled as the heat reddened at her cheeks. "I need you too, but you should be in class. I don't want you getting in trouble just for me."

Jack smiled back and laughed a bit. "That's sweet of you El, but relax I'm on a bathroom break."

Elsa gave him her adorable little giggle that he loved. He basically loved everything about her.

He took her hand into his and looked straight into her gorgeous big, blue eyes. Elsa watched as they held hands in between their chest, her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Even If I do get in trouble, you're worth it." He moved his other hand to her back and brought her cute braid over her shoulder, letting it dangle at her chest.

Elsa shyly smiled and looked up to his face, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Jack." She giggled as she had to squint her eye shut while Jack returned the favor by giving her her very own kiss on the cheek.

They stood there for a few soundless seconds. holding hands and lovingly staring at each other.

Out of nowhere, Jack started chuckling to himself with that stupid smirk she loved so much wiped across his face. Elsa raised a eyebrow. "What?" She timidly asked.

He shook his head and shyly said, "Nothing it's just- uh, you look really good in those clothes." He couldn't help but notice her small, tight PE uniform showing off her perfect slender body and flawless curves. Along with her soft, milky skin. All it of just made him shiver and form a blush of his own.

Completely forgetting about it, she looked down at herself and blushed. But then realized it should be normal for her boyfriend to check her out. She resisted the urge to start tugging on her shorts again.

"Is this your way of saying I look nice?" She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

Jack nodded his head and chuckled a bit. "You look beautiful." Elsa whispered, "Thank you." and pulled him into another squeeze. In response, Jack lowered his head to her shoulder, tickling her neck.

From the distance, they could hear coach Calhoun screaming again. "Now listen up cause I'm only gonna say this once. Fear is a four letter word ladies, you wanna go pee-pee in your big boy slacks keep it to yourself. It's make your mama's proud time!"

Jack and Elsa laughed. "Alright, I'm gonna let you go now. I'll see you later El." He let go and gave one last smile before turning around.

"Jack wait." She whimpered, not releasing the squeeze on his arm, holding him back.

Jack turned around and was surprised with another passionate kiss. This one feeling longer than the other- like an eternity.

"You're really good at that." He chuckled, caressing her soft cheek.

Elsa shyly smiled with an obvious blush on her face. "I love you."

He deeply looked into her eyes and meaningfully said, "Love you too."

Slowly, their hands slipped apart from each other touch. Jack gave her one last smile and turned around, returning to class. Elsa watched him leave with a warm smile on her rosy lips and bright pink cheeks.

* * *

**I LOVE MY MAMA!**

**Anyone catch the little reference I made? Anyway, thanks for reading. I know it came up short and not that good but I've been having some personal problems lately. Bye, and please review!**


End file.
